The invention relates to a molded strap channel and method for molding the same which includes a rotational molding process such as used in the molding of flexible skin kayaks and the like.
The sport of white water boating and kayaking has become increasingly popular. Kayaks made for white water sports are typically constructed from a flexible plastic skin to yield upon impact with obstacles encountered in white water conditions such as rocks, logs, etc. The hull is typically formed in a rotational molding process using a high density polyethylene plastic. A supporting internal framework is used to maintain the configuration and structural integrity of the kayak under impact forces with the water and obstacles encountered. Frame elements have been constructed from solid foam blocks such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,060; and from hollow frame elements such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,272. Due to the nature of the flexible plastic skin of the kayak, attachment of straps and loops to lift and pull on the kayak is a problem to which considerable attention need be given. It often becomes necessary to lift or pull the kayak under considerable force, for example, when the kayak has become lodged between obstacles either above or under the water, in white water conditions. Typically, the kayak will fill with water making it very difficult and heavy to move. Loops formed from ropes and strap material which have been threaded through openings in the kayak hull are not able to be utilized to pull a wedged kayak from the water because the skin cannot withstand the force. In many other applications, it is necessary to lift or pull the kayak under such forces as would damage the skin under most typical constructions where loops have been secured to the hull.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a strap channel and method for a flexible plastic skin article such as a kayak which can withstand considerable forces without damaging the flexible skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a molded channel strap for a flexible skin kayak and the like through which a loop may be secured to the kayak that can withstand considerable forces.
Another object of the invention is a method for forming a molded strap channel as one-piece with a kayak hull during a rotational molding process whereby a loop can be secured with the strap channel that can withstand considerable forces.